


Pity

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Concubine Poe Dameron, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, concubine hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on a journey, Kylo visits his concubines.





	Pity

    Being confined to a rather small room with a man who was once one of Poe's most hated enemies does not make for a restful journey. While the Emperor is now their shared tormentor and enemy, the pair still would rather be anywhere but in the company of the other. Poe's ire may have softened somewhat in the face of the their shared torment, but there is still no love lost between the two concubines. As such, they do their best to ignore the other, neither speaking nor even looking at the other unless necessary.   
  
    The pair are trying to sleep, backs towards each other on their unfortunately shared bed, when the Emperor decides to pay them a visit. Poe shamefully hopes that the Emperor is not wanting his company this evening. Even if that would leave Hux on the receiving end of the Kylo's less than tender ministrations. But the Emperor's gaze settles on Poe and follows him as he and Hux stumble uneasily from the bed. A chill creeps up Poe's spine as Kylo silently regards him.   
  
    "On the bed, put your hands up on the railing," Kylo orders Poe, low voice cutting the oppressive silence with a sharp start. "Or do I need to beat the both of you?" he adds when Poe looks as if he will refuse.  
  
    Poe glances over at the ignored concubine, surprised that Kylo would try to use Hux against him when they are barely past being enemies. The red head's expression is a mixture of bitter resignation and biting disgust as he slinks backwards. Poe does not blame him for trying to retreat unnoticed, he hardly wants to be the focus of Kylo's desires. Not after having both been on the receiving end of them, and having seen them inflicted on his fellow captive.   
  
    An impatient huff from Kylo sends Poe clambering onto the bed. Perhaps this evening will be over quickly and with minimal pain. And things do not need to be any more difficult between himself and Hux than they already are. He would not feel right causing the other any more pain than he already faces at Kylo's hands. His hands are shaking when they grip the cool railing. He can see Hux out of the corner of eye as he makes to duck into the 'fresher, but Kylo orders him to stay. Poe's cheeks feel as hot as Hux's look as they both realize that Kylo wants an audience.   
  
    Poe grits his teeth when he feels the bed dip behind him. His grip on the railing tightens, lest he foolishly decide to take a swing at the Emperor. He cannot suppress a shudder when Kylo's hands tug his loose sleeping pants down. The Emperor does not seem to notice or care as he kneels behind his unwilling concubine. Poe glances over at Hux, honestly surprised that at how miserable the other concubine looks. He had expected perhaps some relief, but there does not seem to be any as Hux awkwardly sinks to the floor in the corner.   
  
    It is over rather quickly, yet painfully. Kylo barely gives Poe any preparation before sinking into him. With Hux watching, Poe feels a need to suppress his reaction. Whether it is for his own dignity's sake or Hux sake, he is unsure. Poe shuts his eyes and misses the way Hux flinches at the pained and pleasured sounds coming from the pair on the bed. The Emperor's hot breath across his cheek and his large hand on his hips send a wave of revulsion through his fragile feeling body down to his soul.   
  
    Just as Kylo finally reaches his peak, Poe opens his eyes. Hux's eyes meet his for a brief moment, Poe finds it odd that he looks so intensely sad. Perhaps haunted is the better description, he decides, and it no longer seems so strange to him. The Emperor uses a hand in Poe's hair to turn his head so he can press a kiss to the concubine's mouth. Neither concubine move as the Emperor rights his clothing and leaves.   
  
    Once alone with his fellow concubine, Poe climbs off the bed. He takes note of the small spots of lubricant and seed on the covers of the bed with disgust. On shaky legs, he stumbles off to the 'fresher to clean Kylo from his body. The soap the concubines are given is similar to the one Kylo himself uses, leaving a trace of the Emperor behind even after they bathe. Poe hardly thinks it is fair that they cannot even be rid of his scent after he is gone. It is just another way Kylo asserts his dominance over his captives.   
  
    By the time Poe returns to the small outer room, Hux is once again in bed. Poe quickly notices that the top blanket has been tossed into the corner. Perhaps it is a peace offering from Hux, perhaps Hux simply does not want it near him. They do not speak as Poe climbs in on his side, back towards Hux's back. The bed seems awfully lonely and cold even with the other concubine curled into a ball next to him. Poe glances over his shoulder before deciding that anything that needs be said can be said in the morning. It takes a long time for him to fall into a restless sleep. 


End file.
